backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaxit
'''WARNING TO EDITORS: ''PLEASE DO NOT HATE. IF YOU'RE A SHIPPER OF JAXIT/KAX THEN FEEL FREE TO EDIT. HOWEVER, IF YOU DO NOT SHIP JAXIT/KAX, PLEASE DO NOT POST FALSE/HATEFUL THINGS TOWARDS THIS SHIP OR YOU WILL BE BANNED. THANK YOU. ' '''Jaxit '''is the non-canon pairing between Jax and Kit. History Keaton School of the Arts Even though two did not meet before they started going to Keaton, they are paired to work together on their first assignment. After class, Jax listens to Kit's mix's after their class together he claims that Kit is "good, really good." Even though their freindship seems to have a rocky start, first Jax doesn't think Kit can figure out how to use what program their using, after in On Deck, Kit challenges Jax to a D.J. battle, then Jax steals Kit's USB with her music, and then he almost gets Kit expelled, the two seem to be in a pretty good place. Jax also does come to Kit for advice about asking Bianca out. In season 1b, Bianca tries to get Jax to break up with Jenna, Bianca tells her that Jax is cheating on her. Jenna's first reaction was to say, "he's cheating on me with Kit, right?" Meaning that people in the school see them together. Later in the season, Kit gets pushed over by Austin. When a video is posted of Denzel pushing Austin over, Jax noticed that Kit was on the ground and express concern that if she was okay and if she was hurt. Also in the episode "Eyes Forward" Jax said "What were doing is so important to me." Referring to him helping Kit make the tracks on DJ Diamondmind's new album, and Kit replys "It has been pretty amazing." Meaning that what they've been doing is important to Jax, and Kit is having an awesome time working with him. Moments "The First Day" * They were paired together for an assignment. * Jax seems to show off in front of Kit. * Jax listens to Kit's mix's after their class together he claims that Kit is "good, really good." * Jax thanks Kit for "saving his butt" in class. * Jax apologises to Kit for being a jerk in class. "On Deck" * Kit and Jax argue over DJ DiamondMind * They both agree to have a music face off using their own tracks. * Jax's curiosity about where Kit gets her samples motivates him to steal her USB drive containing them * Jax discovers one of Kit's tracks is actually from Diamondmind. "Sotto Voce" * Kit gets suspended for plagiarising DJ DiamondMind's track * Jax and Kit argue * Jax calls Kit a thief * Kit gets mad when Jax calls her a "poser" * Kit chases him around the table and then throws a wire at him out of anger. * Sasha called Kit a "poser" in his blog. * Jax and Kit get very close during their face to face argument * Kit comes out as DJ DiamondMind to Jax. * Only Scarlett and Jax know about Kit being DJ DiamondMind. * Jax, Scarlett and Kit make a plan to keep Kit in Keaton. * Jax pretends to be DJ DiamondMind and Kit pretends to be his assistant. * Kit gets to stay in Keaton. * Kit gives Jax an advanced copy of her album to shut Jax up. "Showtime" * Jax asks Kit for advice on Bianca. * Jax calls Kit "girl-ish" and then apologises * Kit laughs when Jax says "i'm going on a date with Bianca" and then she says "get out of here! you're not!" * Jax admits to Kit that he really likes Bianca.and then Kit says "wow...you do" * Kit tells Jax, "be yourself... as annoying as that is" * Jax says "you're trying to sabotage me aren't you?" as a joke. "Juggle" * Jax and Kit are doing a secret DJ DiamondMind project together. * Jax and Kit want to be alone but Miles tags along. * Kit mimes to Jax saying "get him out" * Jax gets annoyed and throws his pringles at Kit and tells Miles to leave. * Jax says to Miles, "how many times do we have to tell you? Kit and I need to be alone" "Eyes Forward" * Jenna asks Bianca to spy on Jax and Kit to see if Jax is cheating on Jenna. * Bianca gets suspicious of Jax and Kit * Jax blows Bianca off saying he has a "thing" to do. * Bianca secretly watches Jax and Kit both enter the same room suspiciously. * Kit calls Jax a "disaster" after losing the drive. * Jax then replies saying "a delightful disaster?" and then Kit replies with "sure, lets go with that". * Jax apologizes to Kit and says "this thing we're doing is very important to me" and then Kit says "it has been pretty awesome" as she smiles at him. * Bianca was easedropping into Jax and Kit's conversation. * Bianca finds out about Kit being DJ DiamondMind. * Bianca tells Jenna that Jax is cheating on her with Kit. * Jax and Jenna break up. * Jax is heartbroken and is seen crying to Miles while Bianca watches secretly. "Da Capo" * Kit thanks Jax for his help with the new tracks * Jax asks for credit for the trakcs so he could put it on his CV * Kit assigns Jax as 'assistant music consultant' * Jax and Kit argue over a track because of the lyrics featuring "don't call me a girl" * Jax doesn't want people to think DJ DiamondMind is a girl. * Kit gets annoyed at Jax and says "why dont you find someone else to consult?" * Jax asks Kit to trust him. * Kit sends the song off to her label but it isn't approved and she is upset. "Ensemble" *Kit asks Jax what he thinks of her track. *Jax tries to get Kit to open her letter from her birth parents. *Jax expresses concern that Scarlett might ruin Kit's DJ equipment. *Jax throws out Kit's letter after he told her to. *Jax expresses worry when Kit runs into the build that they though was on fire. *Kit cries after seeing her letter is ruined. "Try Again" * Austin pushes Kit over. "Fallout" * Jax expresses his concern after watching the video of Kit being pushed over. * Kit gets called to the principal's office and is questioned on what happened and where Denzel is. * Scarlett helps Kit find Denzel. "We" * Kit walks with Jax down the corridor and says "why so glum chum?" in a joking way. * Kit asks Jax to go on tour with her (DJ DiamondMInd) over the summer. * Jax gets excited and says "are you kidding?! yes of course!" and then hugs her. * Kit says "i'm glad you're happy" * Jax says "oh this is the best news ever! * Kit notices a poster on the wall saying 'DJ DiamondMind will be performing' and lashes out on Jax. * Kit does not want to perform but Jax persuades her by saying, "it's what your parent's would've wanted!" * Kit turns to Jax and asks him when he spoke to her parents. * Jax tells Kit that he took a picture of the letter before he threw it away just in case she changed her mind about reading it. * Kit jumps and hugs him and says "thank you, thank you so much" * Jax seems to crack a smile when she hugs him and he hugs her back. * Kit reads the letter with Scarlett. * Jax is going to spend his summer with Kit (DJ DiamondMind) instead of Bianca. Rivals *Milax *Kenzel *Jianca Trivia * Romy Weltman (Kit) and Matthew Isen (Jax) refer to themselves as Kax. *Romy weltman is following a kax account on twitter. Gallery Category:Non-Canon Pairings